


Heavens' Light

by MusicHeart08



Series: Star Wars Rebels/Disney Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Autistic Ezra Bridger, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, F/M, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Space Family (Star Wars: Rebels), The Grand Inquisitor raises Ezra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Ezra spent his entire life in an abandoned temple, raised by his master and caretaker, The Grand Inquisitor, who protects the boy from the outside world because of his force-sensitive abilities.Despite not being allowed outside the sanctuary of the temple, Ezra decides to disobey his masters' orders and attend the festivities of Empire Day. However, the events of the day are interrupted by a group of Rebels, who want to free Lothal from the Inquisitor's clutches.Among the group was Kanan, a man with the same abilities as Ezra.After escaping the Imperials, the only way the Ghost Crew could avoid being arrested was to claim sanctuary in the same temple as Ezra. Even though he had been warned about the evil of the Rebels, Ezra decides to help them escape his master.Meanwhile, teaming up with ISB Agent Kallus, the Inquisitor will do whatever it takes to draw Kanan and the other Rebels out of hiding.Even if Lothal has to burn along the way.Hunchback of Notre Dame Au
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Grand Inquisitor, Ezra Bridger & The Ghost Crew, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Star Wars Rebels/Disney Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. In the Dark of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was making this, I was given the idea of a Tangled Au with Ezra as Rapunzel. Maul as Gothel?
> 
> Does anyone else want Ezra to have an animal sidekick? I'm thinking a Tooka Cat. Chopper maybe?

Dark was the sky when our tale had begun on this night in Lothal City.

A couple dressed in dark cloaks stood together in the nearly empty hallways of the spaceport, the cries of an infant echoed against the walls.

“Hush little one,” Mira whispered to her squirming child. The infant snuggled closer to her chest and drifted off to sleep.

“We need to hurry,” Ephraim whispered to his wife, gently taking her by the shoulders, “The ship will leave at midnight,”

The two quietly continued down the dark hallway until they reached the end.

In a dimly lit lot, a single transport ship stood, ready to fly far away from Lothal.

“Do you think this will work?” Mira asked, fear evident in her voice, “What if they follow us?”

“I’m not sure but we must leave tonight,” Ephraim shifted his gaze down towards their child bundled up in blankets, “I don’t know what plans that horrid man has for our son but we can’t take any chances,”

The man then gently pulled back the dark blankets to see the face of their sleeping son. Ezra Bridger.

The boy was barely more than a few months old, he had small tufts of dark blue hair that reflected the moon's light. In his chubby arms, the boy hugged a stuffed tooka cat toy to his chest as he slept peacefully in the protective hold of his mother.

“For his sake,” Ephraim said, gently brushing his fingers through his sons’ hair, “We’ll find a way to keep him safe,”

When the boy began fussing, Mira hummed to him and softly kissed his head, calming his whines as he drifted back to sleep. 

The two began making their way up the open ramp of the ship where a droid awaited them.

_“For safe passage off Lothal-”_

A blast suddenly rang through the air, hitting the droid square in his chest, deactivating him immediately.

A small squad of stormtroopers suddenly emerged from the dark. Mira quickly held Ezra closer to her as the squadron surrounded the two.

Just then, from the shadows, a new figure appeared in the light. The Grand Inquisitor.

At the sight of the Pau'an, Ephraim stepped protectively in front of his wife, making sure to block their son from the Inquisitor's sight.

Unfortunately, it was too late.

“Arrest both of them,” the Inquisitor instructed the stormtroopers, “and bring the child to me,”

“Never!” Ephraim shouted before ramming his elbow into the stormtrooper behind him. The trooper doubled over and Ephraim shoved him away.

“Run!” He shouted towards his wife.

Mira nodded and hesitantly began running away. Behind her, the woman could hear footsteps growing louder.

Just then, she heard the sound of a lightsaber turning on and Ephraim's sudden scream.

Turning around, Mira watched the unconscious body of her husband fall to the ground after the Inquisitor pulled the lightsaber out of his stomach.

“No!” Tears pricked the edges of the woman's eyes.

The sound of her cry caught the Inquisitors' attention as he turned towards her.

“After her!”

Holding Ezra close, Mira raced away as the troopers started after her.

Outside of the spaceport, snow and ice coated the ground, Mira tried hard as she could to not slip as she continued to run. Her long cloak wrapped around her ankles.

Thankfully, Ezra had not woken up during all the action.

Mira didn’t dare turn back to see how far the sith or the troopers were. She couldn’t keep running, she needed to hide! But there was not a soul in sight, no Good Samaritan that could help.

Just then, in front of her, the woman saw an ancient temple. An old cathedral was hidden near the edge of the city.

Not many people visited the temple anymore after the Imperials showed up so Mira could only pray someone would hear her.

The woman raced to the large door and began pounding as loud as she could.

“Help, Please! Give Us Sanctuary!”

Mira pounded on the door for a few more seconds when the sound of heavy footsteps approaching from behind her.

Before the woman had a chance to run, a pressure built around her throat, forcefully cutting off her breathing. Mira raised a hand to her neck, trying to fight off the invisible grip around her throat to no avail.

The Inquisitor tightened his hold around her body, lifting her off the ground a few inches as she gasped for air. With a cold smile, the man started approaching her.

Mira was helpless as the man took her baby from her arms, her body refused to obey her commands.

Small gasps and cries escaped the woman as she tried in vain to reach her son. The boy was oblivious to the danger around him.

“N... no,” she pleaded between shallow breaths, “P.. pl… please… E- Ezra,”

“Oh, don’t worry I’ll be sure he is taken care of,” The Inquisitor smirked, before force pushing the woman away.

Mira was suddenly pushed away and her body slammed against the wall of the temple. With a sickening crack, Mira fell lifeless to the floor. The blood from her head staining the snow-covered ground.

The Inquisitor looked away from the dead woman towards the baby boy in his arms.

The child still did not realize he was no longer in the safe embrace of his mother, as he snuggled closer in the arms of danger.

“Young Ezra Bridger, you don’t know the power that you possess, but you will,”

Using his power, the Pau'an forced the door of the abandoned temple open. The old door slowly creaked open, dust and snow fell from the roof as the door opened for the first time in years.

“And soon, that power will be mine,”

With a cold smile, the Inquisitor walked into the dark temple with Ezra, the tall door closed behind him with a dull thud.


	2. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, just a quick question... well, not an update just yet
> 
> BTW, This chapter will be deleted once the actual second chapter is ready.

Hey everyone!

I am working on the next chapter, don’t worry. It’ll be out soon.

But! Before I continue, I was just wondering a few things.

1: As I was writing the next chapter, I began wondering if this was more of a Rapunzel Au than a Hunchback of Notre Dame Au.

I mean, The Inquisitor is mostly locking Ezra away bc of his abilities. So I was considering this: Should I give Ezra a walking disability? Like Freddy Freeman from Shazam, paralysis in one of his leg.

Maybe the Inqusitor can say no one wants to train him because of his leg?

Ooo! Maybe Kanan can be blind early on and he shows that disabilities doesn’t make you weaker!

2: Can I keep this a musical... please?

I still wanna do Out There but maybe keep the Frollo parts out of this version.

3: Final Question! Should I give Ezra an animal sidekick? He is a Disney Prince, after all.

I was thinking a young Loth-Cat whose family visited the temple once but left him behind. Since he’s left alone in the temple a majority his life, Ezra would take the young cat in.

I’m thinking the cat could either be Chopper or an OC Animal.


End file.
